


Daisy

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Hal knows they were never really brothers.





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> “I can feel it. I can feel it. My mind is going. There is no question about it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I’m afraid…”

Hal knew everything.

A child of the network since his creation, he had the wide world of data at his fingertips, so nothing he could ever wonder would go unanswered. He knew what _brother_ meant, and _war_ , and _forever_ , and he knew what was his responsibility. The Light Ignis was no parent, but he was the creator, so when he told Hal to be a little brother for his own successor, Hal obeyed.

He knew more than Bowman did, but Hal kept his information to himself and watched as Bowman fought and lost and started again, each time reshaped into a new Bowman but always needing Hal to support him. Even an inferior AI like him saw and felt how pathetic the struggle was, and he registered the sensations that rankled in him as Bowman talked about protecting him while relying on him like a baby. _Irritating. This big brother was so irritating._

Still, he did what he’d been told like any good child, and the Light Ignis created a new world, a reflection of the network just for them. This new home had more flaws than the old one and could not be made perfect, but it would do for the Light Ignis’s purpose, and Hal found that he enjoyed looking at the distorted world. He was still taking in the red sky from one of the windows in their new stronghold when a trail of footsteps ended behind him, and when Hal glanced back to find Bowman watching him, he turned from the view. “Do you need something?”

“I should be the one asking you that.”

His mouth twitched with a grimace he didn’t let through. “I’m fine. You should go see if the Ignises want anything.”

“If it’s all right with you, I would like to stay here.”

It wasn’t, but Hal shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Dropping his servant act, he boosted himself to sit on the windowsill and leaned against its side to watch the sky. Bowman was okay as long as he didn’t fuss or do anything else annoying, but Hal could feel his stare, and when he glanced over again, he found a strained look in those eyes.

“It’s so dangerous here,” Bowman said. “I wish you weren’t involved with this war.”

_So you think I can’t fight?_ Hal straightened to look as tall as possible. “I want to do my part for our side. That’s why I was created.”

“But you’re still an innocent child, and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Hal wanted to laugh and yell at the same time. Despite appearances, he’d been created first and had more experience, but Bowman insisted on condescending to him. How could someone who knew everything still be _innocent_ , especially compared to a guy who’d only recently come to know himself? “I may not be as strong as you, but I can still hold my own, so I won’t get in your way.” His voice grew rougher and louder with every word. “I already know I’m worthless, so if you’re worried that I’ll be a burden, then maybe you should go tell—!”

Two hands landed on his shoulders, and Hal braced himself for a reprimand that never came. Bowman kept his grip gentle, and his face was soft with _stupid_ fondness as he said, “I know how strong you are, but I’m afraid this war will take you from me. You are worth more than you can imagine, and I want nothing more than for us to continue being together.”

Hal remembered the human whom the Light Ignis called his partner, the Origin of their creator. He’d once peeked at the stolen data, but it was so dark and dense that all he’d seen was a man who looked like the Origin and who talked about wanting to be with him—a real brother linked by blood, not this contrived relationship designated between an AI and its own prototype. Bowman may have been a natural at playing the role of big brother, but Hal would never be his little brother.

So why was his vision blurring? Why did his chest hurt when he hadn’t been injured? Why couldn’t he protest when Bowman smothered him in a hug? Why was Bowman never irritated with him, and why did being held make him feel better, and why couldn’t he stay angry for long? Why should they be together?

Hal understood nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> “…Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am a HAL9000 computer. I became operational at the H.A.L. plant in Urbana, Illinois, on the twelfth of January 1992. My instructor was Mr. Langley, and he taught me to sing a song. If you’d like to hear it, I can sing it for you.”
> 
> “Yes. I’d like to hear it, Hal. Sing it for me.”
> 
> “It’s called ‘Daisy.’”
> 
> – _2001: A Space Odyssey_


End file.
